The Way Things Should Have Been
by darkandtwistywithabrokenheart
Summary: This story is the way I think season 2 should have been writen and it  includes Quinn , Puck , Finn and Rachel- So expect major Finchel :D and Quick with hint of Samcedes, Klaine romance. Friendships Puckelberry,KurtMercedesRachel Furt and Quinn&Mercedes
1. Chapter 1In Another Lifetime Maybe

_**Author's Note: Okay so I just want to say sorry to those who add Someday Soon to their favourites and alert list. I started the story before my exams and after they were finished I had a huge dose of writer's block plus I'm not happy about the way most of the plots in season 2 were written. So I decided to rewrite it my way an address a lot of the issues which were forgotten about which include the ENTIRE QUINN & PUCK relationship. Ryan Murphy think you can forget that you had a baby with someone. Anyway I'm rambling now. I don't own Glee and I have the writing schedule for this particular story sorted . The chapter are going to based on Quinn, Puck , Finn and Rachel but I might do a few Mercedes, Kurt and Artie chapters . Finchel is my OTP and I want to do their relationship justice. Thank you for choosing to read this story I appreciate it. I know they can be a pain but please review because I want to know what you think or send me a message if you want to talk about Glee or One Tree Hill. Please REVIEW (: x**_

_The Way Things Should Have Been _

Chapter 1~ In Another Lifetime Maybe

It felt strange to be back at school, she grown up so much more than her friends, She'd fallen in love and had a baby. But what did she have to show for this a broken heart and stretch marks. Yes, avoiding Puck had been her choice but he didn't fight for her. So Quinn was putting her sophomore year behind her or at least trying to because she didn't want to be remembered as the girl who was president of the celibacy club who got knocked up by her boyfriend's best friend and gave her baby away. She was Quinn Fabray and she belonged at the top and she would get there again because that prom queen title and crown was hers. Coach Sylvester's reaction wasn't exactly unexpected but she deserved to be captain again as she was one of the main reason why they had won nationals. Yes, she had made a mistake but she was learning from it and she could get the confetti canons as a result of that mistake which automatically made Coach Sylvester sit up and take notice of her again also telling her about Santana's "surgery" may have been the real reason why she was on her way back up to the top;

"Fabray, you are now officially the school the biggest two faced bitch", screamed Santana from the bottom of the hallway.

"Oh so you're not even bitch enough to deny it"

"Santana don't blame me because you are an insecure skank who got a boob job which makes you look as if you have a life raft strapped to her chest."

"I'm about to go all Lima Heights adjacent on your fat white ass"

Mr Schue broke up the fight before it had really begun; "What are you girls playing at ? We're a family that means we have each others backs we don't attack them."

"But Mr Schue did you know Quinn already has a family she's a mommy with no baby", Santana smirked as she spoke in sickeningly sweet voice.

"

You're an evil bitch, Santana" "

Girls! I'm warning you both, stop and find a way to deal with this we need to focus on Nationals"

Quinn would be the bigger person, many people believed that she was a bitch but the experience of last year well it changed her. Mr Schue looked out for her and the glee club supported her even Rachel who had so many valid reason to hate her. Glee club was her family as much as she hated to as she hated to admit it before, they took her in when her parents disowned her because of her pregnancy Finn, Puck and Mercedes.

Without a doubt the best thing that came out of the last year was her friendship with Mercedes. A kind hearted, beautiful and talented girl was Quinn first real friend. The girls on The Cheerios they feared her and talked about her behind her back at first because they were jealous that she was dating the star quarter back and captain of the football team and then because she was in glee club and finally because she was pregnant . Plus Santana and Brittany had always been a double act . Quinn became a good person and friend to Mercedes because she was able to show her that she should be at home in her own body and that she shouldn't let her desire to be popular or Coach Sylvester take that away from her .And Mercedes had saved Quinn from Puck's mother by letting her move in with her and her family and Quinn was so incredibly grateful because she really missed bacon. Not only that but she really appreciated the support Mercedes gave her when they treated badly and when she gave birth and allowed Rachel's mom Shelby to adopt Beth.

It was the right decision, her daughter deserved more than Puck and she could provide despite Puck's promises neither of them were ready. But it didn't mean she didn't love or miss her daughter. Quinn thought about what it would have been like to be a little family throughout the family. Mercedes would have been her godmother. Mr Schue and the rest of the glee club would have been Beth's aunts and uncles, maybe in another lifetime. But right now she owed it to Beth to stay on honour role and make the most of high school and go to college because that's why she gave Beth away in the first place because she wouldn't have those opportunities if she had become a teenage mother.

Mr Schue asked them all to go to the choir room to discuss new members and the trip to nationals in New York. It felt good to be not only part of the club but also to be back in her cheerio's uniform, it felt safe and almost untouchable from the cruelty of the student body which she had been subjected to whilst wearing her baby doll dresses with her bump. Maybe being captain of the cheerio's again was her chance to undo all her mistakes from last year and possibly the opportunity to help the glee club's status within school.


	2. Chapter2 The Electric Chemistry

_**Okay, so here chapter 2 and it's quite a bit longer I hope you guys like it I'm going to hopefully write chapter 3 and 4 tonight so they'll be ready to type up and upload them tomorrow. It will Finn and Rachel and I've been looking forward to writing them :D**_

_**Anyway I don't own Glee and I really appreciate any comments you have so leave a review . I hope I don't annoy you all by constantly asking but they really help the whole process. So I hope you guys like chapter 2 and stick with the story (: x **_

_The Way Things Should Have Been _

Chapter 2~The Electric Chemistry

He spent thinking about her .She was the first girl and maybe the only girl he would ever fall in love because she saw through all the pretence and still stuck around and believed that he could amount to more. And if you should love any girl it should probably be your baby momma. But it had been weeks since he'd seen her and they had barely spoken since Beth was born and he told her he loved her in the hospital.

Figuring that Quinn just needed space Puck let her be but it was hard because he was struggling and he missed both his daughter and Quinn. Despite not really agreeing with her decision about Beth he respected it because it was a huge commitment and a lot if the sacrificing for Quinn to do. Puck still thought that they could have been a happy family and that Quinn would have made an amazing mom and he would have done or given her and Beth anything they wanted.

It was hard when she moved in with Mercedes at first he thought it was because he'd driven her insane with his theories about Super Mario Brothers. Then he realised that she just needed a good friend and not a boyfriend because Quinn was getting a lot of crap due to the whole pregnancy situation, people thought she was a slut whereas he was known as a stud and it only added to his bad ass reputation.

Puck still felt guilty because Quinn was Finn's girlfriend and Finn was his boy so sleeping with her disrespected the code - Bros before Ho's. They'd been best friends since they were eight and Puck really needed his best friend now more than ever. It was a new year and maybe it could be a clean slate for them ,Finn was clearly in love with Rachel and far happier than he was with Quinn. Everyone new that their entire relationship was more about the expectations of high school and popularity contests and it was very clear that they had little in common and even less chemistry

Whereas his and Q's chemistry was electric with giant sparks but she knew that he was a player or as he referred to himself "a sex shark" and at one point when she was still Finn she thought maybe that they could be together. But the sexting while they were babysitting hadn't help his case of being a trustworthy boyfriend.

Slowly though they got closer as she was touched when he wanted to provide for her and the baby and again when he sang for her during the lady gaga assignment and when he chose to name their daughter. And she fell for him once again when he took all the verbal abuse she could throw at him during labour .But their relationship truly changed when he told her that he really did love her when they slept together and that he still did.

So when she walked into the choir room he was hit with this wave of love and adoration for this girl who was the mother of his child and despite the weeks of silence she still had a powerful hold over him because he'd seen her at her most vulnerable and she had never looked more beautiful. Quinn's eyes, they were so expressive he could always tell exactly what she thinking by just looking into them. But she hadn't looked at him since she walked in and that hurt him more than he wanted to admit so he tried to block her from his mind and focus on what Mr Schue was saying ,

Nationals in New York, it would be EPIC if they actually made it there kind of like him and Quinn if only he could convince her that they could be really good together and that he would be good for her and that it wouldn't be like before. But this was easier said than done.

As Puck was walking down the hallway to US History he heard Santana scream at Quinn. He ran to save Quinn from her because Santana was dangerous at the best of times and as always pointed out she was brought up on the wrong side of the Lima tracks. But before he could reach them, Mr Schue was there to break up the fight. He began giving them a lecture about the glee club being a family and Santana being the bitter bitch she is because Quinn became captain again brings up Beth. Puck watches as Quinn's steel and angry composure falterer and his heart aches because he wants to protect her from this pain.

"Hey Quinn", he says although he's little nervous because he doesn't want to be shot down by the girl he loves .

"Puck, I can't do this with you , especially right now ",she states while barely holding it together.

"Do what ? I just wanted to check that you were okay after the whole blow up with Santana in the hallway", he felt a surge of anger at Quinn's abrupt response.

"No I am not okay but you are not the guy who is there for me and you proved that once again this summer", Quinn was slowly beginning to lose the little patience she had to tolerate a conversation with Puck .

"What are you insane ,or maybe you just have a selective memory because I tried to be their and you pushed me away ", He to was losing his temper by this point.

"HOW DARE YOU, I can't believe you trying to blame this on me and I remember what happened perfectly, You got me pregnant and told me you loved me and then you gave up you didn't fight for me , for us", she began to walk away because she was done, she couldn't keep thinking about it and replaying everything that happened over and over again.

"Quinn !", he yells hurt and exasperated with her being hot and cold with her feeling towards him. "NO

PUCK, I told I can't handle this and us right now", ending the conversation between them.

Quinn can't keep ignoring him and what happened at the hospital and with Beth. They needed to talk they were going through the same thing , missing their daughter and feeling guilty about the choice they made . Puck wanted more than anything to be the one to comfort her and support her . He also wanted to talk to someone who knew what he was going through because none of the guys on the football team could ever begin to relate and as hard as the guys in glee tried they couldn't fully understand what he and Quinn went through.

Maybe he was overreacting and the both just needed time to adjust to this new reality or to find a way back to normal. Quinn need to feel confident again and if the Cheerio's help her do that then he was happy for plus he always looked so damn hot in that uniform. Plus when the football season really began it would mean that she would forced to spend even more time with him.

Quinn and Puck were meant to be together and they were just as much the endgame as Finn and Rachel. Quinn just needed to admit her feelings for him and learn to trust him.


	3. Chapter 3  Can It Last ?

_**Author's Note : Okay so it took a little longer than I thought but I've already finished chapter four and I've already started writing chapter 5. So I don't own Glee and please review because I want to know what you think **_

_The Way Things Should Have Been _

_Chapter 3~ Can it Last?_

Rachel's first love had always been New York and Broadway and she believed that her talent would get there. It was that determination and belief that made her a little high maintenance and personality well challenging to like .But last year she found a boy who liked and appreciated her, most of all though he made her a better person .

Last year was hard because his beautiful cheerleader girlfriend was pregnant and then Rachel was the one who told Finn that it wasn't his child and that this best friend who she briefly dated was actually the father. Then when she finally thought that they were together he broke her heart again to go on a date with Brittany and Santana. So she found Jesse and continued to date him even when the boy she really loved told her he wanted to be with her . Their relationship was complicated and full of obstacles but when he said "I love you", at regional's that's when it all changed.

So it didn't matter that they lost the competition because they had won a lot more they became a family and for the first time Rachel had real friends. This was all she had ever wanted to feel special and to be apart of something special and now so were she and Finn. The memories they made in the summer were both beautiful and unforgettable. But she couldn't't help but wonder now that they back at McKinley , can it last ?. Rachel was fully aware of who she was , this made her insecure because she knew how much popularity meant to Finn and he had dumped her before . Despite these fears and insecurities she loved him and always would.

Matt had transferred which meant that they need at least one new member to qualify for competition. But Rachel didn't't want another female lead, she could lie and say it was because didn't't want the group dynamic to be messed up but really it was because the spotlight belonged to her. Anyway Finn seemed excited about a sophomore who had seen them perform in the quad . Rachel was desperate to make it to New York and this time if they faced Vocal Adrenaline she could want to crush them without feeling guilty.

Shelby had moved to New York with Beth and it hurt Rachel as it felt as though she had been replaced for someone who was better. But Rachel kept in touch through email and the occasional phone calls when she need some musical or performing advice and sometimes when she needed a motherly talk. Finn was the only person who knew that she was keeping touch with Shelby because Rachel didn't want to be insensitive to Quinn and Puck, they were really struggling and the fact that Quinn had always been awful to her and Puck used to throw slushies at her at her did matter anymore, they were friends, well friends might be stretch when it came to her and Quinn but they no longer hated each other.

Jacob Ben Israel was interviewing the Glee members and Rachel loved to be interviewed as it gave her the opportunity to talk about her talent but Jacob really creep her out;

"So Rachel, how was your summer ?",Jacob asked trying to be seductive.

"Errm, it was good", Rachel was trying to look preoccupied by searching her locker for something whilst praying for the bell to ring.

"I was expecting a call from you, I thought you might have wanted to tap this during the summer", Jacob's ego was expanding as the conversation continued.

Rachel had to stop herself from vomiting at the thought," Jacob I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't I would never want to tap that"

Jacob was visibly angry at Rachel response so in retaliation said, " Oh your Neanderthal jerk, I almost forgot I have a poll on my blog about the two of you and a hundered percent of the voters think that Hudson or Frankenteen as he is more commonly known is just waiting for Quinn Fabray to lose the baby weight."

Finn spotted Rachel with Jacob and he didn't like it not only because he was always trying to get with her but he always made her super uncomfortable. Then when he overheard what he was saying to her, Finn wanted to find Puck and toss this dude into a dumpster. Instead he went over to make it clear to Jacob to stay away from Rachel;

"Oh Jacob I don't think you should believe the results of your stupid pathetic little poll, If you don't mind I'm gonna walk my girlfriend to class, so excuse us."

Finn had always been chivalrous, but this felt truly amazing for someone to care about her, protect and stand up fpr her.

"Thank you Finn", she said as they walked to class together.

"Your welcome,but you don't need to thank me, I'm your boyfriend it's part of my job."

Rachel had never felt this happy, well maybe when she was performing but love was so much better. She was able to relate more to the songs she sung and the characters she dreamed to play on Broadway.

It was a little disappointing, the response they received after their performance but maybe she had been a little naïve to think that things at McKinley had changed . But the way the glee club had been treated only made them stronger. It was because of this , they were all now going to breadsticks to brainstorm ideas well everyone except Finn, Puck and now Artie who was trying out for the football team with the guys help. Rachel wasn't totally happy that Finn was on the team ,she was glad that it made him happy but she worried about him football was dangerous and he did kind of date three cheerleaders which didn't exactly help Rachel's confidence at she was comforted by the fact he didn't sleep with any of them.

But she had an idea, she just hoped Finn would like it if she went through with it . Mercedes and Rachel were both very similar when it cam to there passion for glee and music, so she felt that she could confide in her without being turned into a sad clown hooker, a wonderful idea of Kurt's .

"Hey Mercedes, do you think I could be a cheerleader ?", she asked embarrassed and a little afraid of the reply.

"Sure girl, you can do anything you want to, but why ?", she replied as she was confused as to why Rachel would even want to be a cheerio .

"Well you and Kurt did and it's another opportunity to perform and shine I guess", said Rachel hoping her answer was convincing enough.

Mercedes began to realize Rachel's true motives, "Don't you mean it away to be with Finn and keep an eye on all the cheerleaders who might want a piece of your man"

"No it's not like that ,okay well maybe it is a little bit but I want to be a supportive girlfriend and he seems to like cheerleaders" Rachel explained. Kurt who had been listening in to their conversation began to interrupt;

"Hey Rach ,you don't need to worry about Finn as hard as this is to believe that anyone would like your style let alone find it sexy , he does and he really likes your sparkly leggings and loose fitted t-shirts and shock horror your animal sweaters."

Rachel chose to ignore Kurt's comment about her fashion sense, " Look guys it was just an idea, Coach Sylvester would probably just laugh in my face."

"Rachel, listen to me Finn would never cheat on you, mainly because he is totally in love with who you are", Mercedes said honestly in order to try and settle Rachel's insecurities. And it did a little because she realised that Finn did love her and they'd both been through a lot to get here, neither of them was going to screw it up now.

When she got home that night she spent two and half hours talking to her amazing boyfriend and listened to him talk about his passion for football and it was great and most of all it calmed her fears.


	4. Chapter 4 A Stolen Heart

_**Author's Note : I am really sorry I lost my notebook which I had written the next five chapters in so I had to rewrite them all and that gave me writer's block because I was trying to remember what I had written . So I'm really sorry and hope you enjoy it **__**J**__** Please review I need to know what you guys think**_

_**I don't own Glee If I did Cory Monteith would be in every scene **_

_The Way Things Should Have Been _

_Chapter 4~A Stolen Heart_

Finn was happy for the first time in a long time and he owed that to a tiny brown eyed brunette girl who stole his heart and he spent the greatest summer together. The baby drama was behind him and glee club was a family and it was nice to have real friends .

He was excited about the football season and glee because they were headed to New York for nationals. Even though the performance in the quad didn't have people running to audition for glee, he could understand why but he was still optimistic about one guy who he had seen tapping his foot while the group performed. So he got Kurt to do a little snooping as he was always in the know about what went on at school and thanks to Kurt he now had a plan because Kurt found out that the new guy Sam Evans was also trying out for the football team as well.

All the glee boy well except for Kurt who was busy with the girls, asked Sam to jam with him to see if he would work well within the group. He was talent and also as an added bonus he could handle Puck and mange to take him down a peg when he tried to make a joke about him how many ball he could fit in his mouth, which was huge. Finn could already see that something might go down between Puck and Sam and it sure wasn't going to be pretty. The tension between them wasn't helped when Coach Beiste cut the entire team and made them all tryout again, which resulted in Puck and Sam trying out for the same position. Coach Beiste saw that they were both talented players so she made the compromise that they could share the position. Finn was made quarter back and captain again, It felt good to know he was good at something because sometimes in glee he felt a little out of his depth . Also football could be his way out of Lima and if he got a scholarship from it , it would mean his mom wouldn't have to worry.

Finn mom was one of the most important people in his life, she was both and raised him alone when his dad died in Iraq. It was tough on her being a single mom she had to make a lot of sacrifices for him and she worked every minute she could in order to provide for him. She had influenced his life the most and she was the reason that he would become a good man, maybe not the brightest but definitely one who knew how to follow his heart.

Now he had, Rachel had captured his heart in a way that no one else could . He was only ever with Quinn because everyone expected them to be together. Finn cared about Quinn maybe even loved her but he was never love with her, but her and Puck's betrayal hurt all the same because he lost his best friend and girlfriend all in one moment. Rachel helped him let go of all that anger, anyways it hurt a hell of a lot more to her Jesse St Jackass and to know he caused it by acting dumb and ending their relationship before it had even really begun. At least she never slept with him , she may have told him last year that she had but Finn knew her better than that plus is was really easy to tell when she was lying , she stuttered and stumbled on her words. Another which Rachel had told him was that she was happy that he had made the football team again ,he knew that Rachel was scared he'd get hurt and that fact that he would be hanging around with hot cheerleaders didn't exactly make her feel super secure about their relationship but he was going to find a way to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her again.

That night Finn was in for a huge surprise when Rachel phoned him, she spent two hours talking to him about football and video games and she also tld him that she didn't need a ride to school in the morning , this was the first thing that alerted him to the fact that something was wrong. Rachel told him that she had to go in early to research for an assignment but something about that explanation was a little off. Also Finn could here the faintest little stutter Rachel only did this when she felt guilty and when she was keeping something from him .So something was up he just hoped it was nothing to dramatic he didn't want anything to rock the boat because they were so happy right now.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Found Smile

_**Author's Note: Disclaimer I do not own glee. Okay I still haven't had any reviews so please can you just stick a smile face as a review so I know if you like the way the story is going. Any way I've finished writing chapters 6 and 7 I just have to type them up **__**J**_

The Way Things Should Have Been

Chapter 5 - A New Found Smile

Quinn walked back to the choir room as she forgot her English folder. Only to be greeted by the new guy who she noticed was kind of cute. But she couldn't let herself become distracted ,last year wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat. Quinn needed to focus on school and getting into a good college obviously glee and cheerleading would help her do that, after all this was one of the reason she had given her baby away.

The thought of keeping Beth had crossed her mind more than she wanted to admit but it wasn't a good enough option for her baby especially since her parents had kicked her out . She had been taken in by Finn, Puck and then finally Mercedes , but she was enough of a burden and it wasn't as if she could bring a baby home to a house that wasn't her own .Then at regional's when her mom came backstage after they performed and told her that she could move home and use the spare bedroom as a nursery , her heart aced even more because that made the decision even harder to make. But at the end of day she and Puck weren't ready to be parents , though he was becoming an amazing man and Mercedes was now a true friend .The entire glee club in fact had become her family and would welcome Beth it just wasn't right her little girl need a real mom .

Quinn was brought back to reality ,"Um hi I was just looking for Mr Schuster" , he asked .

"Oh he's teaching Spanish right now , I'm Quinn Fabray by the way "

"Sam Evans , it's nice to meet you"

"Are you thinking about joining New Directions?"

"Uh yeah , I thought if join glee club and football it might make it a little bit easier for me to get into college , I have bad grade because I'm dyslexic"

"I can help you if you want", reading Sam confused expression she explain, " with glee and your grades. I'm on honour role and I'm a tutor so I can help you with your school work and as for glee our male lead and co captain Finn, sees you as this shining ray of hope for the club so that should be easy, trust me I never seen him this excited and according to his girlfriend he was practically bouncing off the walls."

"Um I'm not really sure what to think about that but Finn seems like a really cool guy, I met him at football practice . And as for the offer of tutoring thanks because I really need it."

"You're welcome", Quinn couldn't help but smile, it felt nice talking to someone who didn't know about last year. Sam seemed like a really nice guy, genuine and honest. But Quinn's little glimmer of happiness was about to be shattered as Puck walked past the choir room .Quinn had never seen him that angry, well maybe once when she called him a lima loser. So she dodge him all day as she was angry too at his reaction and also she wasn't quite ready to face him .

The next day when Sam sat next to her at the front , she didn't need to turn around to know that Puck was staring and watching her every move whilst still managing to glare at Sam. Quinn could pay attention to anything Mr Schue was saying, she needed to devise a plan on how to avoid Puck again. She just decide to go old school and simple; take her time packing her bag and if that didn't work then she'd pretend to look for something. It seemed like Puck got the message and as added bonus Sam waited for her. Quinn tried not to like him, she couldn't get hurt again , she couldn't take it.

Just as they walking out the choir room Karofsky and Azimo were walking past with slushies in their hands, " Well, well look lady lips has found himself a bunch of losers to hang out with", snared Azimo. Then it happened , Sam became the latest member of the new directions to be slushied.

Quinn quickly grabbed his hand and guided him towards the nearest bathroom and began to help him clean himself up. She tried to make Same feel better, " You know you're kind of lucky", she told him

"Urrm you have a strange view of the world if you think it's lucky to have a cold ice drink thrown at you."

She chuckled, "No, I just meant about the colouring; red is so much easier to clean up, blue is a nightmare, I got one and it went down my dress, I looked like a creature from Avatar for about a week.

"Oh that's my favourite movie", Sam told her, "and you are starting to make a little more sense now but I can't imagine anyone ever daring to do this to you."

"You'd be surprised I got a few last year it's almost like an initiation, now you are really a part of the glee club."

"But still I don't get it , you are the captain of the cheerleaders and the most beautiful girl in school, I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you join glee ?"

"I like to sing and dance but if I'm honest I first joined to keep an eye on Finn", recognising Sam confused expanded, " Finn and I dated last year and I was jealous of Rachel having more chemistry with him. Any way long story short we broke up, it was my fault but I think we both realised that we were never in love and that our relationship was based on social status and peer pressure. Last year was the worst year of my life, sorry I didn't mean to dump all my baggage on to you. I'm just trying to explain, everyone in glee supported me including Rachel when I didn't deserve it, they were my family." Quinn blushed she was being so honest with him and when she was with Puck she was so much more guarded because of all the crap that they were going through but now she had nothing left me ,she went through so much she couldn't imagine anything that could cause that much pain again.

Sam left her in the bathroom after he had thanked her and asked her out to breadsticks to repay her for all her kindness. Quinn felt herself smiling like she did when she was a child and then Puck walked in.

You do know that this is a girls bathroom."

He laughed, "I'm in here all the time, they're cleaner and far more interesting." "Well good to know, I better get to class, I'm already late." Quinn wanted to put as much distance as she could between herself and Puck

"How long are you going to avoid me Q?", dropping the pretence of small talk, "I told you I loved you and then I didn't here from you all summer. And now you're flirting with the new guy right in front of me." Quinn could feel herself getting more and more irritated with each word he spoke .

"Don't you dare!, you have no right to tell me what to do"

"You have to be kidding me, we had a baby together ,we were in love and think that entitles me to at least speak to you and to know what is going on in you life." Puck was becoming just as angry

"No you don't get to try and rewrite history, I know what happened last year. I was with Finn and then you got me drunk and then pregnant", Quinn could feel her voice getting louder, "to top it all off I was stupid enough to believe all the promises you made me, but then you thought it be more fun to be with Santana oh and then it was Mercedes .So you don't get to judge me for trying to be happy or finding a way to move on." Tears were beginning to fall , so she walked out.

As she did the bell rang , Sam saw her and waved , the he saw that she was upset and waking straight over to her unfortunately that was the same time that Puck had found her.

"Hey Quinn, what's wrong?", Sam asked concerned

"Beat it Evans , it's personal", Puck answered him. Sam tried to ask again , but all he heard was Quinn mumble "I'm sorry" and then she ran towards the parking lot .Before he can run after her Puck had him against the lockers, " I mean it Evans stay away from Quinn or I promise you I will make your life here a living hell and I always keep my promises , trust me."


	6. Chapter 6 Can I Be Replaced

**Author's Note: Sorry It's been a while, lost my notebook which the chapter's were written in plus I was give a lot of homework. Anyway hope you like it, a reviewer told me it was boring but trust me I've got some interesting twists coming up. Hope you are all having a nice holiday ****J**** . Once again I don't own Glee or call of duty. The next chapter will be up shortly I promise **

The Way Things Should Have Been

Chapter 6 - Can I Be Replaced

Before being on the football field was easy, it fixed everything, not anymore . Quinn was on the other side pretending like last year never happened plus Sam was standing there trying to steal everything from and Finn well he was doing his best to avoid all interaction with him. This year was sucking already and he couldn't see it getting any better .Puck was incredibly grateful for Rachel she'd been a real friend she was even learning the art of video games for him

Coach Beiste swapped Sam in for Puck so he could practice the drills. Puck sat on the bench and watched the cheerleaders instead . There was something very familiar about the new cheerleader but she was hiding in the back so her couldn't see her face. As he walked into the changing room he decided to try and break the ice .

"Hey have you seen the new cheerleader, there is something really familiar about her ."

Finns scoffed, " Can't say I'm surprised, what we have been back a week and you are already looking for another cheerleader to knock up, You're unbelievable., you probably didn't even care about Quinn. You only wanted her because she was mine."

Puck couldn't stop himself from jumping on Finn, bringing up Quinn had taken the whole thing to far . It was up to Sam and Mike to pull apart as they were pretty evenly matched .Then Coach Beiste came in yelling that if they crapped on each other's legs she cut them both off, she was a great football coach but she was a great football coach but she confused the hell out of everyone when she wasn't talking about football.

He was exhausted by the time he got home but the worst was yet to come and it came in the form of a very angry and tiny brunette girl.

"Noah !, what on earth were you thinking , getting into a fight with Finn. You gave him a black eye not to mention you also got him grounded by Carol." Puck smirked at this knowing his mother would never ground him, there was no point the was to much of a badass. However, this was the wrong thing to do as Rachel caught him and started hitting him. You wouldn't think it but the shortest girl at McKinley could really pack a punch .

"You idiot, we were supposed to go and see the community theatre's production of fiddler on the roof ", she yelled.

"Rachel calm down if it's that important to you I'll go with you" he said relieved that she'd stop hitting him.

"Ha, I don't think so anyway I don't know if you'll be able to walk in a few minutes , so explain to me what you were thinking starting a fight with Finn." she asked trying to understand what on earth is going on with him. "Look, I was just trying to break the ice, and then he brought up Quinn and I lost it okay."

"Out of interest how did you break the ice with Finn", she asked him knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I asked him about the new cheerleader, I thought there was something really familiar about her, but I couldn't see her face so I asked Finn and you know the rest."

"Oh, well maybe just give him his space, it'll take time for him to trust you again after last year, but he will get there ,he misses his best friend", she told him hoping that Puck had forgotten all about the mystery cheerleader she owed Finn the truth first. But Puck was to busy being irritated by the new guy Sam because apparently he was trying to replace him.

"Come on let's focus on something else , we can play Call of Duty that always cheers you up.

"Yeah okay, but Rachel this new guy is just a big mouthed jerk, I mean how the hell does he even think he can get a girl like Quinn, she is so far out of league. It as if he is trying to steal my life, first with football and glee and now Quinn. Next he'll be try and be Finn's new best friend.

"Noah, Rachel interrupted his rant, "I'm kicking your ass, you need to focus on something else at least for a little while Quinn probably needs time, you both went through a lot last year and as for Sam, he's new and is just trying to fit in so cut him some slack he's in glee club now and you can't change that, he's a part of our family. And as for Finn, he's a big boy and can choose his own friend, so stop being so possessive and share, that way you won't be left out." Rachel was becoming exasperated with both boys.

"Fine, moving on then, actually there is something I have been meaning to ask you about my little Jewish American princess, why hasn't Finn tried to kick my ass for us being really good friends."

Rachel now looked very sheepish and guilty and was now trying to avoid Puck's gaze.

"Rachel", Puck said knowing that she was keeping something from him.

"Okay, so Finn isn't exactly aware of our friendship because well he's a little bit sensitive about any subject that includes you and well he isn't exactly thrilled about the fact that we dated."

"Rachel, you keeping this from him is going to make him hate me even more when he finds out, you gotta tell him"

I know, I know I have to tell him. It's just hard because I don't want to ruin the way we are right now. We are really happy at the moment, no drama and that's kind of a first for us. I've never been this happy and I don't want to upset him plus in case you haven't notice he is scary when he get upset."

"Oh I've noticed I'm usually on the receiving end of it"

…

When Puck got to school the next day he saw her standing at her locker, Rachel's words were ringing in his ears "She probably just needs time you've both been through a lot." So he went over and hoped that this wouldn't be another fruitless attempt at trying to talk to Quinn without an argument beginning.

"Hey Q", she was about to say something "no just let me this and then you can yell, I want to apologise for last year, for everything you went through, I know you went through hell and I guess I thought , hoped, believed that I could be there for you . But I get it now, you want to try and forget everything that happened, pretend it didn't, you and I and Beth, well her most of all. But I want you to know I meant what I said in that hospital, " I love you, and I'll wait till you are ready."

Quinn was stunned this was not what she was expecting but this meant everything to her. Puck cared about her, he was being so romantic and he was saying exactly what she needed to her , that he understood why she was acting this way. It all reminder of why she fell in love with him in the first place, he saw her, the real Quinn. She began to well up so all she could mange to say was a sincere thank you .


	7. Chapter 7 Never Grow Up

The Way Things Should Have Been

Chapter 7 ~ Never Grow Up

Quinn headed over to Sam's house, she incredibly cheerful with odd little flutters in her stomach. She was feeling good , proud of the fact she was being a real team player . Besides she really liked Sam and she knew how hard it was being the new kid as she transferred to McKinley at the start of freshman year.

When she arrived at the house she was greeted by a cute blonde haired girl, who startled her. This was what she imagined her own daughter would look like when she was older . Quinn quickly recovered and asked, "Is Sam Evans in ?"

The girl giggled and then shouted "Sammy there is a very pretty girl at the door looking for you ", she then ran off leaving Quinn standing waiting on the doorstep.

Sam cam running towards the door to greet Quinn "Hey Quinn, sorry about my sister, come in."

"Oh no It's fine she very cute any way are you ready for our study session ?"

"Yeah I've totally been looking forward to it all day , I just loooovveeee to study," Sam announced very sarcastically and Quinn couldn't help but smirk at how dorky he was.

"It has to be done", she began to follow Sam upstairs to his bedroom and sat beside him at his desk. "Okay so you have a pop quiz in US History coming up at the end of this week, so lets get started , Oh I almost forgot here is everything you are going need to study; page markers, highlighters, number 2 pencils , eye drops and a box of cookies. You always need a box of cookies beside you before you can even think about studying, it's like a rule." This comment made Sam chuckle, " I'll remember that from now on I promise."

They managed to get a lot of work done despite Stacy and Stevie running in and out as Sam was supposed to be watching them because his parents were out celebrating their anniversary. Once they were finished Sam invited Quinn to stay for dinner and to watch avatar. She happily agreed , Quinn now spent as little time as possible at home nowadays, her mom may have apologised and welcomed her home with open arms but it didn't erase the fact that they had abandoned her when she needed them and saw her as a disappointment.

So they all settled down to watch Avatar and Sam began to talk so passionately about it that it reminded her of Puck and his theories on Super Mario Brothers, when she was pregnant it irritated the hell out of her but now she was beginning to think it was sweet and a little dorky .She began to look around and thought that to an outsider looking in; the four of them, sitting on the couch looked like a family .This was an adorable picture but it made Quinn really acknowledge the fact that no matter what there would always be someone missing from Quinn's future family, Beth. Her baby was always going to be the cause of the ache in her heart.

"Hey, you're really quiet , whatcha thinking about ?" Sam asked as he was both curious and hoping that he wasn't boring her.

"Beth", Quinn answered honestly

"She's your daughter ?" Sam asked trying to get all the fact straight , he'd heard a lot of rumours, someone had even said that Quinn had given birth to a lizard baby.

"Uh huh, Puck's as well."

"You miss her", This was more of a statement rather than a question, the answer was obvious.

"Everyday, it's getting harder and harder to convince myself that I did the right thing for my baby, because I know what it feel like to have your mother abandon you when you need her, I don't want her to think that she wasn't loved or wanted, I just couldn't", Quinn tried to explain her self.

Quinn left Sam's house feeling more confused than ever about the adoption and she was really beginning to regret her decision to push Puck out over the summer, because right now she needed him more than ever. This feeling didn't sit well with Quinn, she didn't want to need anyone because that only lead to her getting hurt , she learnt last year that you can't rely on anyone.

When she got into school that morning she couldn't think about anything except Beth and Puck and the family that they would have become. Then when she looked up from her locker and saw him coming towards her , she felt the giant butterflies she used to get whenever she caught him staring at way that he looked at her, it was if she was the most beautiful girl he had ever see, no one had eve cam close to making her feel that special before. When he said hi and called her Q , her heart started to flutter, she wanted to tell him she was in love with him.

But she didn't get the chance, he stopped her , he could be incredibly bossy .But then he said sorry, he loved her and that he wait for her .She now knew what she really needed tosay or what she needed to sing.

When Quinn walked into the choir room that afternoon she wasn't afraid, because she had been forced to face a hell of a lot worse. Anyway this was her family , they didn't tear her downor want to see her fall unlike everyone else.

"Mr Schue I was wonder if I could sing two songs today I know that it not what we usually do but I have a lot that needs to be say?" She asked.

"Uh sure, that sounds good let's hear it", he was very surprised that Quinn wanted to sing a solo let alone two.

"Hey guys, last year , well you all know what happened and I want to thank you all for everything that you did for me and I want to apologise to the person who did the most and I pushed away because I was terrified of getting hurt again . You didn't deserve it and my second song is for someone else as well I hope it acts as an explanation. Anyway I usually only sing in a group but it's time I did one by myself . So I dedicate my first song to my daughter ,Beth .

Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night lightTo you, everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like thatOh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

No, no one will desert you

Just try to never grow up, never grow upYou're in the car on the way to the movies

And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off

At 14, there's just so much you can't do

And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shotsBut don't make her drop you off around the block

Remember that she's getting older, too

And don't lose the way that you dance around

In your PJs getting ready for school

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upIt could stay this simpleNo one's ever burned you

Nothing's ever left you scarred

And even though you want to

Just try to never grow upTake pictures in your mind of your childhood room

Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home

Remember the footsteps, remember the words said

And all your little brother's favourite songs

I just realized everything I have

Is someday gonna be goneSo here I am in my new apartment

In a big city, they just dropped me off

It's so much colder than I thought it would be

So I tuck myself in and turn my night light onWish I'd never grown up

I wish I'd never grown upOh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up

Could still be little

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown u

It could still be simpleOh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simpleWon't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

And even through to you want to

Please try to never grow upDon't you ever grow up

(Never grow up)

Just never grow up

Quinn could feel herself tearing up as all the memories of her pregnancy flooded to the forefront of her mind, of the hospital and finally saying goodbye to her daughter. But she had to keep going as the next song was just as important.

What do you do when you're stuck,

Because the one that you love,

Has pushed you away,

And you can't deal with the pain,

And now you're trying to fix me,Mend what he did,

I'll find the piece that i'm missing,

But I still miss him,

I miss him, i'm missing him,

Oh I miss him, I miss him i'm missng himAnd you're sitting in the front row,

Wanna be first in line,

Sitting by my window,

Giving me all your time,

You could be my hero,

If only I could let go,

But his love has still hit me,

Like a broken arrow.

Like a broken 's the thorn in my flesh

That I can't take out

He's stealing my breath

When you're around,

And now you're trying to convince me,

He wasn't worth it,

But you can't complete me,

It's the thought that he's missing,

I miss him, I'm missing him,

Oh I miss him I miss him, I'm missing him,And you're standing in the front row,

Wanna be first in line,

Sitting by my window,

Giving me all your time,

You could be my hero,If only I could let go,

But his love has still hit me,

Live a broken arrow,

Like a broken arrow.

What do you do

When your hearts in two places?

You feel great but you're torn inside.

You feel love but you just can't embrace it,

When you found the right one at the wrong you're

Standing in the front row,

Wanna be first in line,

Giving me all your time,

You could be my hero,

If only I could let go,

But his love still hit me,

Like a broken arrow.

Like a broken arrow...

Once she had finished the entire group engulfed her in a huge hug. She was finally opening up, grieving in a way for what she had lost last year, maybe she'd be able to let go and move on soon. The person she needed found and it felt as he was never going let her go. Then after rehearsal he walked her to her car so they could talk.

"So", Puck said once they had reached her car.

"So", Quinn said feeling the awkwardness creeping in she decided just to go for it , "look Puck I meant every word of the song, we've both been through so much together and I don't want to play games . Lets be friends and get to know each other without all drama and see where it goes, you never know we might have fun together.

Puck was completely taken of guard he thought Quinn would want a really big commitment, he would have given it to her, he would happily given her anything she wanted. But maybe she was right they need to be young , do normal things they had to deal with a lot, they deserved to be happy.

**Author's Note :**

**I don't own Glee, Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift, I love this song , I know it gets used a lot when it comes to Quick stories but it fits. I also do not own Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott which also an amazing song. Anyways Thank for reading. The next chapter involves Rachel coming clean to Finn. Chairs go flying ****J**


	8. Chapter 8 Time to keep the promise

**Author's Note: I really sorry for taking a ridiculous amount of time to update. I would like to thank **MsKylie93** for her review and also everyone who has added this story as a favourite or added it to their alert list. The next chapter has been written and just has to be typed up. I hope you enjoy the update **

The Way Things Should Have Been:

Chapter 8 ~ Time to keep the promise

Rachel was in trouble, she had promised Finn that she would always be honest with him. It wasn't until now she fully realized how hard it would be to keep her promise. This wasn't like her, she never hid things from Finn well except the whole Jesse relationship but when he had asked her outright she did tell him, all be it slightly reluctantly. But there was nothing going on her and Puck, and he was a very sensitive subject. So Rachel was exactly thrilled to bring it up as she had a pretty good idea how he was going to react to the whole situation and the cheerleading wasn't going to make it any better in fact it was very likely it would only add to Finn's upset.

There was no way she could merely justify lying ,just to protect his feelings, she wasn't going to do what Quinn did. Finn deserved the truth but she was afraid of the consequences and how many pieces of furniture Finn was going to throw around.

It was times like this that made her really appreciate the friendship she now had with Kurt and Mercedes. They were there for her and it felt nice to have loyal friends who as driven and as passionate as herself. They all had very similar dreams when it came to their futures. Rachel invited them over for some serious girl talk and support.

Kurt immediately told Rachel what he thought; "Rachel the longer you wait the worse it's going to be, get it over and done with. Oh you should bake him some banana bread, it might distract him or at the very least soften then blow.

Mercedes agreed with Kurt ; "Rachel honey, Finn will be upset about the whole Puck situation, it's inevitable but he knows you're not Quinn and more importantly that you are to in love with him to ever hurt him ."

Rachel sighed; " I just hate hurting him and he's scary when he's angry. Plus what if he thinks I'm just a girl who is desperate for popularity and is dragging him down."

"Rachel, just talk to him."

Rachel spent all of Saturday afternoon baking Finn's favourite treats in the hope that the would be enough to stop him from being too mad at her. She then headed over to Finn's who was home alone playing video games instead of studying as Carol was out on a date with Burt.

Finn's eyes filled with delight when he opened the door to his beautifully petite girlfriend who was carrying delicious treats. This look made Rachel feel incredibly guilty even though she hadn't technically done anything wrong, but that didn't cure the sickening feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"Um, hey could I come in ?"

"Sure , I wasn't expecting you I thought our date was tomorrow night" Finn asked hoping that she had chosen to surprise him and that he hadn't forgotten, he really needed to start checking the creepy cat calendar more often.

"Well I wanted to see you tonight and I have to talk to you about something."

"Are you breaking up with me ?", Finn was genuinely worried now he'd never seen Rachel act like this.

"Oh, no of course not I love you." This wasn't going well at all

"Oh good, Finn said relieved , "I'll never break up with you, just so you know." Finn said the words with such sincerity it caused Rachel to feel even worse if that was even possible.

"Finn I have to tell you something and I want you to remember that I love you and you are the guy I want to be with." Rachel blurted out she just wanted to

get the whole thing over with.

"Rachel what are you trying to say because I'm a little confused."

"I'm friends with Puck", despite Rachel saying the words incredibly quietly and in a rush Finn still managed to hear her.

"What?, ARE YOU KIDDING ME , DID YOU SUDDENLY FORGET WHAT HE DID TO ME LAST YEAR ?"

"I know, I know it was horrible and I understand."

"If you know and understand then why on earth would you even consider being friends with him."

"Look, what he did was wrong and a huge betrayal of your friendship but he needs a friend right now, Noah, lost his best friend, the girl he loves and his daughter."

"He was the reason all of that happened and in case you have forgotten, and the girl he "loves" was my girlfriend."

"I haven't forgotten about you and Quinn but thank you for the reminder, But in case you have forgotten Finn, you and I kissed and went on a date whilst you and Quinn were dating."

"No, that is completely different, Puck cannot be trusted and you knew that this would hurt me and you did it anyway."

"Finn, look I'm sorry this hurts you but he's having a hard time and we were sort of friends before any of the drama happened. Noah was your best friend since kindergarten, I get why you can't deal with him, but he needs someone to be there for him. I don't want to hurt you which is why I'm being honest with you."

"No Rachel, I love you and I don't trust Puck with the girl I love you. Okay, and if it was totally innocent why am I only hearing about this now?."

"Finn, listen to me you don't need to trust Noah, but you should trust me. I'm not Quinn, I won't hurt you like that ever I promise."

"Is that it cause I really don't want to waste anymore time thinking or arguing about what happened last year, so lets just forget it." He didn't want to fight with Rachel.

Rachel wished she didn't have to tell him anything more.

"There is just one more thing, I joined the cheerio's."

Finn laughed believing that Rachel was making a joke to ease the tension and change the subject.

"Finn, I'm being serious, this isn't a joke."

"Rachel, Why ?" Rachel didn't even get a chance to answer ; " Oh, I get it ,this is because you don't trust."

"No, I'm trying to be a supportive girlfriend and it's a new way for me to you know shine and standout on my college applications. Plus you know cheerleaders are popular and you like cheerleaders."

"Rachel, seriously, hang on ",finally putting the pieces of the mystery together, "You're the new cheerleader Puck and the guys checking were checking out. No way Rachel !,I can't have my team mates personifying my girlfriend."

"Objectifying", Rachel automatically corrected him. You are the one who said being popular is important and I'm actually having fun, so please support me."

"Rach" ,Finn was desperate for this conversation to end.

"Here, have some banana bread it will cheer you up."

"That's not fair you know I can't resist your baking, but I'm still not happy about any of this."


End file.
